


#28: Dean Winchester (Supernatural)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Self-Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally fists himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#28: Dean Winchester (Supernatural)

     Dean loves to fuck himself, and he loves being fucked. He's noticed that he's been needing more and more to feel full. _Oh well,_ he thinks, _I'm fine. It doesn't matter._ He buys bigger and bigger dildos, and cocks aren't usually big enough for him. One day, while Dean is fingering himself with a cock ring around his dick, he slips a fourth finger finger into his hole to see how it would feel. He likes how it feels, so he fucks himself with four fingers instead of his usual three. He gets so into it that he doesn't even notice when his thumb slips in too. He just goes on fucking himself. He doesn't realize he has all his fingers in his ass until his hand slides all the way in and his hole tightens around his wrist. He shrieks and bites his lip. It feels good, but will he be able to get it back out? He tries to gently pull his hand back out, and it slips right out. _Damn, maybe I'm looser than I thought._ He fucks himself with his hand until he feels like he might explode if he doesn't come. He's not sure he'll ever be able to do this ever again, (spoiler alert: he is able to do it again) and he wants a picture to jerk off to in the future.

     "Sam!" he yells. "C'mere!" Dean's younger brother runs into the room, looking concerned.

     "Dee, what's wro-" The man's jaw drops.

     "Take a picture for me, will ya?" Sam pulls his phone from his pocket, but he can't help but fall to his knees and lick the muscle wrapped around his brother's wrist.

     "I'll take the picture in a minute. Let's see what happens when you take your hand out, shall we?" Sam doesn't wait for an answer; he pulls Dean's hand out of his asshole. The older brother whimpers, and Sam moans at the sight of his brother's red, puffy, swollen gape. Sam takes a picture and licks at the puckered hole. Dean moans. Sam chuckles. "I'm gonna have some fun with you."


End file.
